lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Eighth Prince Shoichi Ul Britannia
Shoichi is the type of person who does not waste his time. What he says he’s going to do, he goes out and gets it done. He’s a serious type of guy who barely smiles, and when he does smile, it’s either because there is trouble not far off, or because he’s genuinely angry about something. He knows wars and politics very well, so well in fact he was offered to become First Imperial General of the Britannia army. He declined it saying, “To lead a bunch of irresponsible cut throats who would sooner betray me behind my back is not worth my time and effort.” Morning Raid, his brown Quarter Horse stallion. Morning Raid is Shoichi’s one weakness. He cares a great deal about his horse and although he doesn’t act like it, if the horse is ever in trouble he cannot rest easy until Morning Raid is safe. Hypoglycemic: There are certain times when Shoichi will suddenly feel very weak, lethargic, down right irritable. He needs to eat more than the average person, settling for seven small meals throughout the day in order to keep himself from passing out due to a drop in glucose levels. The more active he is, the more he needs to eat to keep himself at his best. If he cannot get quick access to food it’s only a matter of time before he passes out and needs to be treated quickly. At this stage when his blood sugar has dropped fairly low to the point he can barely stand, he is unable to wield a weapon, mentally function correctly, nor he is able to use his powers of object halt, and Beam energy. Sensitive skin: Because he is constantly using a weapon, Shoichi’s hands can become rather dry, chapped, and raw. He must wear gloves upon using any weapon, and he must use lotion when he does not. Because he shoots energy beams out of his hands, if he does not wear the lotion, his own hand will feel the searing pain of his beam energy attack. History Shoichi Ul Britannia is the eighth prince of Britannia who was born in the back seat of a limousine shortly after a business conference. His sudden birth was unexpected as he was born three months early, and thus is considered premature by those who know of his early birth. From a young age, Shoichi has always had a serious personality. He never had time for sports or other games, preferring instead to train himself to become adept to his ki energy, learning how to harness it to project a powerful beam of energy. Aside from training his powers, he also trained in artillery and swords mastery, practicing eight hours a day, six days a week. He would have gone for the full week amount, but when he was given a young colt to care for, he became attached to the animal, choosing one day at the end of the week to take off just to spend time with the colt whom he named Morning Raid. Morning Raid was named so after Shoichi’s desire and interest in war and politics. Shoichi had spent his time reading information and partaking in anything political. His idea of war was plunging in fully once a plan of attack had been properly set that would assure the greatest victory. As his interest in politics and war grew, so did his knowledge. Shoichi is quite capable of leading decisions during political meetings. At the age of 18, he pushed for a private school to be built that would include all Britannian children, males and females. His idea for this school was so that true Britannians could attend their own school without giving rise to the Elevens or honorary Britannians. To this day, the school is still be considered for building. To Shoichi the rebels and Elevens are nothing more than whining dogs who need to be controlled, whether it is by setting boundaries for them, or “euthanizing” them. He’s gone so far as to push for a law that would require all Elevens to register and receive a license in order to even consider “breeding”. Such is another way to further control the Elevens, to show them in their place. The license would allow a married Eleven couple to have two children and no more. Any more children born to the same family after the two limit are terminated immediately by Britannian hospital staff. Shoichi’s seriously personality has often deterred some of his family members, yet made him acceptable by others. That doesn’t concern him however. Kazu once said that Shoichi was older than it seemed, but he meant it only mentally. For Shoichi may be only 22 years old, but he thinks and acts 35, which is to say he has a high IQ and thinks like a much older adult. Shoichi’s one true goal is to overcome the greatest challenger. He is not satisfied with just wars, although they do bring some satisfaction. In all of his conquest, he has never found a challenger he deems a worthy opponent. His own brother Renji and his sister Riku would make great challengers in their own rights, but Shoichi has the desire to challenge a great challenger whose skills to him are unknown. Shoichi briefly took a trip to Pendragon to straighten out the army that had been sent there. His military skills helped to straighten up the army and gained them a victory. Recently he returned after spending two months in Pendragon and had entered into battles. He has won all of the battles he has entered in. His one goal is to force Zero out of hiding. And he will do anything to make that happen. Shoichi is frightening to those who hear his name. Britannian children who misbehave are threatened into obedience by the mere use of his name. For Shoichi is so cold hearted and without remorse that he would have no problem beheading a person with one strike of his sword. In fact, his sword still has blood stains from the very first beheading, and Shoichi has beheaded several rebels in the past. To the rebels, Shoichi will become one of their greatest nightmares. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *'The ability to stop moving objects: '''Shoichi can manipulate the kinetic fields around every object that comes toward him if he’s in danger. When his power comes into effect, his eyes will glow an ice blue until the power has been used and he is out of harm’s way. *'Beam energy: 'Shoichi will spend a few minutes gathering up his energy, a ki based energy, solidifying it together. When the power is ready to be unleashed, he puts his hands forward, face up, on top of one another, to send a beam of energy out against his targets. The beams are powerful enough to ignite flammable material. *'Artillery and weapons mastery: '''Shoichi learned from a young age how to manipulate and fire guns, ranging from pistols, shotguns, Uzis, rifles, cannons. He is also able to wield a bow and arrow with expert aim from 100 foot distances. His ability to use a sword either hand stems from long practices with his older brother Daisuke from a tender young age. Trivia *Shoichi always appears as a serious, no-nonsense character who has little time for idiotic things. *Unlike most humans, he does not have a human spirit, but instead houses the spirit of a five hundred year old powerful dog daiyokai named Sesshomaru. *Shoichi rarely holds conversation, but when he does it is generally a few sentences and that's that. *Because he is prone to hypoglycemic attacks, Shoichi must eat every two hours. For this reason, he always has a stash of granola and energy bars stored in the pockets of his coat. *On occasion, and when not in combat, he can be seen sitting, sipping various flavors of hot tea. *Despite being racist against Haumeans, he took pity on an Haumean toddler named Kita whom he adopted later on. *It was Kita who changed Shoichi's views on Haumea. ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family